thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Beginnings". Plot (The story begin in outer space with a shiny crystal comet heading to Earth) *Goober: *narrate* Long ago, the universe was in peace in the very beginnings. A shiny crystal-like meteor landed in Africa and spread all the magic everywhere in the Pride Lands in the very beginnings since the extinction of the dinosaurs. Lion Prides started to be created and many animals roam the Pride Lands as the Pride Rock was created for the king to rule over the lands. Meerkats come over to dig tunnels to stay safety from predators. This shiny crystal now buried in the ground in which it shines and connect to our world. If you touch it, it warp to Webkinz World where we are. (In Webkinz World, a universe where all the animals live, Goober is in Kinzville University narrating the whole story itself) *Goober: And that's why i studied these worlds apart from the multiverse itself. Imagine if the Dream World was real and we would be able to go to the Dream World with all the dreams come true. *Doug: Whoa, what if we see a dragon, or a griffin flying over a car. *Goober: Those creatures are real Doug. You thought dinosaurs are real? They extinct a million of years ago. *Doug: But i saw few of them alive. *Male Student #1: Yeah. I thought Wacky Zingoz was real. *Male Student #2: I didn't know there was a living banana in this world. *Female Student #1: I thought it was a myth at first. (The bell started to ring) *Goober: Uh oh, class is over. You are now dismissed. *Doug: Class is over? Oh my. *Goober: Better luck next time. *Female Student #2: Goober, you're a very good storyteller. How do you know about these worlds? *Goober: There's a lot of dimensions around. You have the cosmic side as well. If i ever go to Pride Rock, i would wear my safari clothes for the big trip. *Female Student #2: Cool, i'll be just like you. *Goober: Cool. *Doug: Awesome. I need to tell Sparky about it. (At the Kinzville Academy in the cafeteria, the background song "Wild Wild Love" by Pitbull begin to play. The students are heading to the lunch room, getting some lunch and sitting into one of the tables. Alex and Sparky are walking in the cafeteria to find a table to eat.) *Alex: Man, this place is so cool. You get to eat anywhere you go like a university. *Sparky: Feel on the flow man. This meat stuff is always cool. *Alex: Gotta love pasta. Especially with the beef rotini. *Sparky: I wish they have macaroni and cheese. Those were my favorites. *Alex: Yummy in my belly. Oh look, it's Nibbles. Let's sit with her and the whole gang. *Sparky: It's our spot. *Nibbles: Hey guys. *Salley: How it's going? *Alex: Pretty much good. *Sparky: I almost passed my math exam test. *Stoogles: Looking great Sparky. *Sparky: Thank you my dear Stoogles. *Stoogles: You know what great about school? You get to pick your own classes. *Sparky: Oh yeah, this rocks. *Molly: I love art class so much. *Stoogles: Man, i never did art class. I never have hands or fins? *Alex: It's okay Stoogles, we are, who we are. *Stoogles: Thanks pal. I think P.E. sound a bit fun to me. *Roberta: Ugh, P.E. is the worse. You get to run on the track for the whole period. *Alex: I think the jumping jacks are the easy ones. *Sparky: Jumping jacks? Nah, that's for babies. Who would ever do jumping jacks in just 10 seconds? *Alex: P.E. really sucks. You get to work out and run over in the track. *Stoogles: Excuse me? I'm a easy working guy around here. *Nibbles: Hairdresser Class is my favorite class because, i get to hang out with my big sister Plumpy. *Sparky: I love Plumpy. The newspaper, the shines and the stars are on her. *Nibbles: What? *Sparky: Oh sorry. I'm just daydreaming. (Moments later after school, the students are about to leave the campus to head home) *Alex: Man, what a day. School is always the funner funnest. *Sparky: Music class is always rocking the school. *Nibbles: I love how my big sister always work at the Kinzville Academy and i get to talk with her for the whole hour. *Stoogles: I just passed my test. *Salley: I hope you pass Stoogles. *Stoogles: Thank you very much and i hope things go well. *Roberta: I wonder if Goober need us for something. *Sparky: Let's go to the Curio Shop to see my uncle. *Alex: Okay then, come on guys, we got a lot to do. *Stoogles: Okie dokie. (At the Curio Shop, the gang arrives) *Arte: Hey nephew, what's up? *Sparky: Cool. Looking great. *Arte: What a nephew. How was school? *Sparky: It been good. *Arte: So Alex, how is your day? *Alex: Nice. *Arte: Just feeling good on a Friday. *Sparky: Oh boy. *Nibbles: Yeah, this day is when everyone get out of work and have some fun. *Stoogles: You still have that Crown of Wonder on your display? *Arte: Yes. I can see it in a nice view for the customer to see. The diamonds are just fresh as usual. *Stoogles: Ooh, have any souvenirs for us? *Arte: Ho ho ho, i have a lot. But i can't show it to you right now. *Stoogles: Keep it on the go. *Molly: Still fresh. *Salley: Lucky me. *Cowabelle: Oh brother. *Sparky: Oh, *put Kinzcash on the tip can* Here a few tips. *Arte: Thank you my nephew. I always wanted to keep my job. *Sparky: You work hard my man, keep up the good work. *Arte: A man's work is always done. *Molly: Well, we gotta go now. See you later. *Arte: Goodbye my friends, come back anytime soon. *Nibbles: We will Arte Fact. *Cowabelle: Thanks for the visit. *Arte: Okie dokie. (Outside of the town) *Alex: Do you mind going to some skateboarding? *Sparky: Skateboarding? I wish i can go back to one of my good old days. *Alex: Nah, i'm just playing. *Sparky: Sound like fun to me. *Stoogles: Do you mind going to the WShop? *Nibbles: Yes, why not? *Stoogles: I'll love to find something to buy. *Alex: Not about yourself, we're going together as a group. *Stoogles: Alright, i wonder what i should buy? *Alex: Just come inside. It's right there. *Sparky: Fine boy. (Inside of the WShop) *Jerry: Hey guys, welcome to the WShop. *Alex: Sup Jerry. *Jerry: Looking good for business. *Alex: Alright. *Jerry: We have many sales to check out. Feel free to buy anything you like. *Sparky: Oh boy, i need a snack. *Stoogles: Me too. *Alex: Look like we're going on the go. *Jerry: Salutations. Look around, just find something free to buy. *Alex: Let's go. *Sparky: Pretzel O's, Chip Bites, Gummy Toothpaste, so much to buy. *Alex: You know most of them are unhealthy. Don't buy them. *Sparky: What? Are you crazy? These snacks are so underrated. *Alex: I'm telling you man. *Stoogles: Oh look, check out this rare item at the furniture section. *Alex: Oh my goodness. *Sparky: So many unique items. I can't believe it. *Stoogles: I guess this store is rich with items. *Alex: Just like the Curio Shop. *Sparky: Hey, that my uncle's place. *Stoogles: Oh yeah, who want to get a shiny nugget for $500? *Sparky: That's a lot of Kinzcash. *Alex: That's expensive. *Sparky: Who would buy one of those? *Stoogles: Let's go get some snacks. *Alex: Fine. I'm hungry for a snack. (At the snack section) *Nibbles: They still have these potato chips? Blah. *Salley: They always taste the same. *Cowabelle: Nothing good to taste better than drinking milk. *Alex: Heya. *Sparky: Catching up to see the snacks. *Nibbles: What you guys doing? *Alex: Just catching up and look for the things we need. *Stoogles: Anyone wanna pick up some cookies and cream? *Salley: Yes. *Roberta: Oh boy, you know i love cookies and cream. *Sparky: Let's go look for some. *Alex: To the cookies aisle. (At the cookies aisle) *Stoogles: Peanut butter cookies, no. Chocolate chip cookies, nah. *Roberta: Those cookies and cream gotta be here somewhere. *Sparky: This is like a puzzle. Gotta think of something. *Alex: There! I see them. *Stoogles: Easy tracking on time. Wow. *Alex: I got the cookies and cream pack. *Salley: Let's grab the snacks we needed. (The Kinz Crew grab some cheese puffs, pretzels, crackers and all the cookies they need as they head over to the check-out) *Jerry: Hey guys, you have all the snacks you need? *Alex: Yes. Look like we got the stuff. *Sparky: We're here for a check-out. *Jerry: Alright, let me pay for you. *Nibbles: Okay, we have a lot of Kinzcash to give out. *Jerry: Over here. *Alex: Right at your service. (The Kinz Crew pay all the snacks they need at the check-out) *Jerry: Alright, here your bags. *Sparky: Thank you very much. *Jerry: Come back anytime you like my friends. I might make the prices go down for sale. *Alex: Yeah, we rock the shop. *Nibbles: We better get going. See ya. *Stoogles: Let's go out for a while. *Jerry: I'm just going to take a break for a while. (Back at the streets of Kinzville Town) *Sparky: We got a lot to explore. Wanna go back to the neighborhood? *Alex: Yes. Let's hang out there and there's like a lot of people outside. *Nibbles: We'll go back to the neighborhood then. (At the neighborhood as the Kinz Crew arrive in the streets) *Roberta: We got all day to hang out. *Salley: There's a lot of fun stuff to do. How about the playground? *Alex: The playground? We're not even children anymore. We're grown animals and we're suppose to act like teenagers. *Sparky: Do we still fit in one of those slides? *Alex: No. I'm no kid. *Stoogles: Okay guys, you're acting like we're in some park. We have to get going. *Alex: Fine. How about we hang out at my house. *Sparky: Good point. We'll go to your house then. *Alex: Thanks a lot. *Cowabelle: I hope you have all the cool stuff in your room. *Alex: Let's go my house then. (The background song end as Alex and his friends head over to his house by knocking on the door) *Sparky: Will your parents allow us in? *Alex: Yes. If they say so. *Alex's mom: *open the door* Oh, hey guys. How was good? *Alex: School was pretty cool. *Nibbles: I just passed my test. *Alex's dad: Hello there. Come on in. No need to ask to enter for permission. *Stoogles: Well thanks to you. (Inside of Alex's house in the living room) *Alex: Okay, you're all in my house. What do you guys want to do? *Nibbles: I want to play checkers. *Alex: That's two players. I don't have enough boards for everyone. Any ideas to play? *Sparky: The pool? *Alex: I don't even have a pool. *Sparky: Gosh, think of something else. *Stoogles: Fishing? *Alex: First of all, we're inside right now and we can't fish in someone's house with a fish tank. *Cowabelle: Who does that in a fish's house? *Salley: Not me. *Sparky: I wouldn't do it in a monkey's business and a monkey's uncle. *Alex: Are you really going to be joking around? *Sparky: No. Why would i? *Roberta: Why not we play some Kinz-opoly? *Alex: Yeah, good idea. *Nibbles: Let's play some Kinz-opoly. *Salley: Time to get going into the gaming moment. *Molly: Sound like fun. *Stoogles: Uh huh, oh yeah, Kinz-opoly here we come. *Sparky: I'll go for the blue piece. *Alex: I'll just go with red. (At Goober's Lab, Goober is on his computer, locating the worlds on where the Pride Lands is) *Goober: Pride Lands, Pride Lands, Pride Lands. I wonder where that universe is. *Booger: *arrive from the door* Hey Goober. *Goober: Ah, Booger my little brother. How are you doing? *Booger: Pretty good. I just score a 90% on my test. *Goober: Not bad for a score. *Booger: Math is hard. It get tricky sometimes to earn these kind of stickers. *Goober: Come over here. I have something to show you. *Booger: What is it? Is there something going on with the multiverse system? *Goober: No. I want you to see this. *Booger: Whoa, is that a wild west? *Goober: Good guess. This is the world of the Pride Lands. I have been discovering this universe so many months and look like i showed the class what a universe is today. *Booger: You work at a university? *Goober: Yeah. I teach students about science and lab safety. *Booger: That's plus-a-delic. What about the worlds? *Goober: We don't need to worry about it. Right now, we need to focus on studying the lifespan of the universe. There was this shiny crystal that crashed to the Pride Lands and spread magic all over the world. *Booger: What a good of sense. *Goober: Trust me, most of the power grow on grass and trees within the Circle of Life. *Booger: The Circle of Life? *Goober: It is a ideology that is held by many creatures of the Pride Lands, among them the royal-blooded rulers of Pride Rock. *Booger: Isn't it called the Great Circle of Life? *Goober: Yes. You are correct. Now let us see how this universe is doing. (Into the Pride Lands, we see the zebras and antelopes running with the Lion Guard running with them to prevent from the hyenas catching them) *Kion: What is going on Thurston? *Thurston: The hyenas! They're after us! *Kion: Don't worry, we'll get rid of them. *Beshte: *move the rocks over the skinks* *Shupava: Oof. *Njano: Darn it. *Nyeusi: Gosh, the fat hippo hit us. *Shupava: That big hippo won't get away with this. *Waza: Let's go after him. *Nyata: We're on it. *Ono: *fly to catch up with the Lion Guard* Oh no, not the hyenas. *Janja: Time to eat some zebra. *Kion: *grab Janja* Stop! *Janja: Whoa, knock it off lion cub. *Kion: Don't eat those innocent animals. *Janja: Oh ha ha ha, why would i? *Kion: You better not mess with the guard. *Janja: Hyenas! (Chungu and Cheezi shows up as Kion start to fight them with Janja trying to go after the zebras) *Janja: I'll chew some lunch! *Ono: *fly down and push Chungu on the fur* *Chungu: Watch it feather brain. *Ono: He's a meal, i'm a snack. *Chungu: You look tasty to me. *Ono: Oh, i'm going to take you down. *Chungu: Bird food here i come! *Fuli: *run fast and grab Chungu and Cheezi from catching Ono* Gotcha. *Cheezi: Oh no, the cheetah caught us all. *Fuli: You better leave our friends or else. *Chungu: We'll get you for this. *Fuli: Well don't mess with us. *Kion: *chase Janja* Come back here! *Janja: Zebras are mine! Lunch is now served! *Bunga: *chase Janja* You're not going anywhere spotted hyena. *Janja: You think you can escape me? Well not! *Bunga: I'm going to hit you. *Janja: Come face me coward. *Bunga: Take this! *throw a rock at Janja* *Janja: Ow, what was that for? *Bunga: *jump and slam Janja* Boom. *Janja: Darn it. *Kion: Get out of the way hyenas. *Nne: Hey. *Tano: Shut up. *Kion: Get out or i'll release the roar on you guys. *Janja: Ooh, you wanna roar on us like a baby? *Chungu: He he he he, that ain't gonna happen. *Cheezi: What a scary cat you are. *Tano and Nne: Scary cat, scary cat, scary cat. *Kion: I said, *use the Roar of the Elders* STOP! *Janja: *hold the ground* Stay in cover. *Chungu: We're gonna blow! (The hyenas flew away to the Outlands by the Roar of the Elders. The zebras and antelopes hold together to avoid the wind from making them flew away as the roar stopped from Kion) *Fuli: We did it. *Beshte: No more hyena should hunt for more animals like they did with the wildebeests the other day. *Kion: We're clear everyone. Now you can go back to your homes. *Thurston: Well thank you very much. I appreciate it. *Ono: Best of luck, no hyena should come this way. *Kion: You're good to go. *Thurston: Thanks again. I hope we meet someday. *Kion: Go on, shoot. *Thurston: Wait up my friends! *Bunga: Let's go back to Pride Rock to cool ourselves. *Kion: It has been such a good day. There's nothing much to be shown right now. *Bunga: Zuka Zama, what a relief. *Ono: No predator on the loose, let's go back home. *Beshte: Yeah, i'll be cleaning some rocks afterwards. *Fuli: I gotta slow down my speed. (At the Outlands, the hyenas went back from being blown by the wind of the Roar of the Elders) *Janja: Gosh, i hate those animals so much! *Chungu: It's okay Janja, not everyone is going to like you in the Pride Lands. *Janja: Everyone hates me. We ruined everything and we steal other animals food. *Cheezi: Just like what the Traveling Baboon Show did before. *Janja: No one can tell us what to do. Who cares? *Nne: Nyaaa. *Tano: Whatever. (The skinks came back to see the hyenas) *Shupava: Hey boys, how the fight? *Janja: It was awful. Very very awful. *Chungu: Man, we suck. *Shupava: Scar is going to be so mad when he get furious in the flames. *Janja: I hope he doesn't burn me off like a vulture wing. *Mzingo: Hyenas, skinks, report to the volcano! *Janja: What did we do? *Cheezi: We look good. *Mzingo: Scar has something very important for us. Go, now. *Janja: Oh brother. Here we go again with this scrap. (At the volcano lair, the hyenas and skinks are reported to the lava hole where the lava is bubbling) *Janja: Hey Scar, are you there? *Mzingo: *throw a stick to the lava* This should help to wake him up. *Scar: *appear as a fiery spirit* Well hello there. How did you do on defeating the Lion Guard? *Janja: We failed, we failed boss. We're sorry about this. *Scar: You WHAT?! How could you. After every mission we have failed, the Lion Guard still like to beat you all and i'm getting sick of it. I hate it! Pride Rock will still be ours and no one can tell us what to do. *Janja: Don't worry Scar, we can try again. *Chungu: Yeah, hyenas try again every time they missed a target. *Scar: That's not how hunting work. I let those wildebeests run off from the gorge the other time. *Mzingo: You're still surrounded by idiots, huh? That's the call for the day. *Scar: No i'm NOT! Don't even dare to ask a single question. *Shupava: Me and my skinks can help to stop Kion. *Njano: Yeah yeah yeah. We bite the fur out of him. *Janja: So what's next? *Scar: I want you to sneak to Pride Rock and spy on the king. He has all the answers what it takes to be a Lion Guard. They're not going anywhere today. Not this time. *Cheezi: Alright, we're out of the block. *Scar: Wait! If you failed, i will burn you all to the ashes. *Janja: What? No way you're doing that. *Scar: Just kidding. You make me nervous sometimes. Now go. Shoot. Especially you skinks. *Shupava: Let's go skinks. *Njano: Here we go again. *Nne: Hey, we should eat lunch afterwards. *Tano: I'm starving. *Janja: No one is eating until we feast on a lion like Simba. (At Pride Rock, Simba and Kiara watch over the Pride Lands from the top) *Simba: What a beautiful day, isn't it Kiara? *Kiara: Yes. It reminds me of my good old infant days. *Simba: Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king and queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Kiara, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new queen. *Kiara: But what about Kion? Will he be king as well? *Simba: Don't worry, he will be prince and you will find a king to love before taking over the rock. *Kiara: But i wanna see Kovu again. I haven't seen him in years. He lives far away from the Outlands where the exiled lions are. Even the hyenas are far away from their clan. *Simba: No. I guess it would be someone else. *Kiara: Dad, this could be my destiny. My first hunt is a few years away and i'm really trained for that. *Simba: Well, i would call Timon and Pumbaa to watch over you like they did with Bunga. *Kiara: You're not listening. If i can travel all over the world. It would be the Outlands and get Kovu out of here. *Simba: Kiara, the Outlands is dangerous. Just like the Elephant Graveyard was, there's no point on going back there. *Kiara: Why no one visit the Outlands? *Simba: When it is the king's destiny to comfort a animal, the king exile the animal to move on to the Outlands. That's how the Circle of Life works since the first ever king of Pride Rock made up the rules. *Kiara: You don't wanna get into those consequences like the time you exiled Zira and all of her Outsiders remained loyal to Scar. *Simba: I banished them all afterwards. I also had a fight with Zira once. I bite her ear for that as a punishment. *Kiara: What happen if a Outlander come back to the Pride Lands? *Simba: Oh no, you don't wanna hear that. You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands. *Kiara: Never ever going to happen again. *Simba: Good. *Zazu: King Simba, your son has returned. *Simba: Kion. He's back from his mission. Let's go see your brother right away. *Kiara: Okay dad. *Zazu: It was such a long fight with the hyenas. (Simba and Kiara meet up with Kion and the Lion Guard in the field) *Kion: Hey dad. *Simba: Welcome back my son. *Fuli: Once again, we beat Janja and his hyena friends. *Ono: The skinks were also there. Beshte just told me. *Beshte: Yeah, these guys stink! *Bunga: They suck so much. *Fuli: Yeah, who wanna be around with those guys like getting bitten by a snake. *Kion: Bunga got bitten by a snake once. *Bunga: What a bummer. *Simba: You guys protect the Pride Lands for so long and you all make us proud. *Kion: Thanks for the kudos dad. *Simba: Your mother want to talk with you. *Kion: Like what? (At the lion den of Pride Rock, Nala is here to see the Lion Guard, Simba, Kiara and Zazu) *Nala: Welcome home you guys. *Fuli: Hello my queen. *Zazu: Your majesty, we have some news to share. *Simba: Yes. There have been something going on within the Pride Lands. All of that shiny magic is growing between the trees. *Bunga: Timon and Pumbaa told me that they have gotten into a animal world like this a few years ago. *Ono: And it was really bonkers. *Bunga: They have good times, and all of that fun amazing stuff like when they went camping. *Simba: I'm not talking about the other world where the hippo and dog lives. I'm talking about the other world where all of this magic is glowing. *Beshte: Like when Scar came back as a fiery spirit? *Zazu: Something like that. I can't believe he has returned. *Simba: Bad news is coming. We all have to be prepared for it. *Kion: What if all the animals have heard of this magic coming out of the ground? *Nala: Didn't Rafiki do all of this when we were cubs? *Simba: Well, Rafiki now have a apprentice in which they are working together. *Zazu: Just like a job. My grandpa used to watch over Pride Rock all day like a few years back then. *Nala: Things have already changed. *Simba: Okay guys, there's nothing to worry about. You can get all the free time you want. *Bunga: Oh yeah. *Kion: Do you guys wanna hang out at Hakuna Matata Falls? *Kiara: Oh sure, i would love too. *Fuli: Again? That's five times in a row for the whole week. *Beshte: Come on, we should do something different than playing with the coconuts all day. *Ono: What do you think? *Bunga: We should play some volleyball. *Simba: Volleyball? *Bunga: It's a game that most of the meerkats used to play back at the jungle. We're going to play some volleyball for our free time. *Kion: Let's go for now you guys. To Hakuna Matata Falls. *Ono: Hapana. *Beshte: Twende kiboko. *Fuli: Huwezi. *Bunga: Zuka Zama, here we go. *Kion: See ya dad and if you have any trouble, let Zazu know to have us come back to the rock. *Simba: We'll see about that. *Zazu: Go on my friends. Have your playtime right away. *Kiara: Come on. *Kion: Let's go you guys. *Bunga: Woo hoo! *Fuli: Wait up. *Nala: Kids are growing up these days. *Simba: Let them have their break time. They're older enough to walk off on their own. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers